


fine and cool and chill

by bestofwaifusbestofwomen



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ????????? - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, author doesn't actually write smut, page 80
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwaifusbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwaifusbestofwomen
Summary: NoNoooooNo wayyyyyyyyyyOkay. Okay. Cool it, Mell, your best friend might not actually be jacking off to your voice right now. Maybe he was just out of breath from...your amazing writing? Walking up the stairs? God knows that happens to you all the time.





	fine and cool and chill

**Author's Note:**

> In which Michael has all the chill. Or at least, that's what he'd like to think.

Michael called up his best friend. For some reason, Jeremy had wanted to talk to him at midnight, but then again, there was never really a better time for philosophical questions on The Universe, or whether or not Heather Duke had actually gotten breast implants. So, he called.

Jeremy picked up with a huff. "Hello?"

"Jeremy, buddy, wassup?"

"M-Michael, hey."

He sounded a bit off. "You doin' okay, there?"

A moment's hesitation before Jeremy answered in a slightly squeaky voice, "Ummm...yeah. Whatcha doing right now?"

Michael grinned, looking back up at his computer screen. "Well, I was writing before I got your text." Porn, specifically. Now, Michael was a virgin. That was a given, he's a loser after all, and a proud one at that. But he could write some hella good gay smut, according to the comments on his fanfics.

"Really? What were you writing?" Jeremy almost sounded genuinely curious, and Michael would never ever keep anything from him, but. Turns out, he might be slightly less proud of his writing than he thought.

Still, he cleared his throat. "Do you wanna hear?"

"Sure!" The high-pitched reply was so excited that Michael almost felt bad, but then again, Jeremy was the type to jack off right before school but wait he shouldn't be thinking about his friend masturbating while he's on the phone with him that felt too creepy stop it stop it stop it.

"Okay... Here goes. Don't laugh."

"Never."

He whined slightly. Oh boy. This was a bad idea. This was a terrible idea. "' _He gripped the inside of the other boy's bare thigh, glancing up through dark eyelashes and watching Luciel gulp nervously. Jack kept eye contact with him as he dragged his hand up the other boy's cock, letting his thumb move up to rub against the slit and spread drops of precum over his cock, and then dragged back down._

"' _'Am I doing okay?' He asked shyly, but Luciel didn't answer, opting instead to press their lips together and pull him onto the bed. He pushed Jack onto his back and thrust his knee between his legs and Jack moaned at the sudden attention to his crotch._ '" Michael laughed nervously into the phone. The tips of his ears had even turned red, this was just too fucking weird. "Crotch just sounds du--"

"Michael," Jeremy breathed, wait, moaned?, into the phone. _Legit_. He was panting rather heavily too, did that mean

No

Nooooo

No wayyyyyyyyyy

Okay. Okay. Cool it, Mell, your best friend might not actually be jacking off to your voice right now. Maybe he was just out of breath from...your amazing writing? Walking up the stairs? God knows that happens to you all the time.

Besides, why would he jack off to you when he's so obviously into Christine? You two are just besties. Best. Friends. And you'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much. Michael'd rather endlessly pine after his best friend than pursue an actual romantic relationship, which is sad as fuck, he realizes, but friendships are so much more simpler. He can handle friendships. Romance? No thank you.

So, he ignored it, continuing to chatter on about the very explicit adventures of Jackiel. Jeremy, after a solid moment of silence, also went on to continue as if nothing had happened, and if he sounded a bit winded when he talked, then neither of them ever said anything.

Just be chill, and it'll all blow over soon, Mike. 

* * *

"So is that just how your story starts or--"

"Aw man, I was just reading from the top of the page. I have like 50,000 words of slow burn beforehand and I didn't think you'd wanna read it."

"Dude. Bruh. Send me the fucking link."

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I DONT ACTUALLY WRITE SMUT SO THIS IS REALLY BAD
> 
> THIS ENTIRE THING
> 
> Originally, the characters Michael were writing about were supposed to be "Alex" and "John", but I wanted it to be more subtle lol and John became Jack. I couldn't think of anything for Alex that wouldn't be obvious af so I just replaced him with 707 
> 
> And now you can have the crack ship that is John Laurens/Luciel Choi. You're welcome


End file.
